


i'm sorry that i couldn't get to you

by jacksonwhipitmore



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, Canonical Character Death, F/F, minor self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwhipitmore/pseuds/jacksonwhipitmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah holds it in until she's alone because that's what she does now -- she hides her emotions from the men in her life. But as soon as she closes the door to her room at the plantation, a sob breaks it's way out of her throat and she feels the loss down to her bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm sorry that i couldn't get to you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fic on this site so if the formatting is messy, i'm sorry. also don't judge me for my terrible writing. i haven't written anything in at least a year, but this episode kind of ripped my rebekah/davina feelings out and stomped on them. also, i apologize for the length. i wasn't expecting it to be so short. it's definitely shorter than most of the (amazing) fics on this site.
> 
> (i promise i'll get better, both at the writing and the length)

Rebekah holds it in until she's alone because that's what she does now -- she hides her emotions from the men in her life. But as soon as she closes the door to her room at the plantation, a sob breaks it's way out of her throat and she feels the loss down to her bones.

She had _promised_ Davina that she would protect her, that she wouldn't let Marcel or Sophie or Klaus hurt her. But Davina was going to die if she didn't let the magic go and she was going to take the entire city of New Orleans with her. And Sophie had _promised_ that she'd be resurrected.

Rebekah slides down to the floor, fingers scratching painfully against her chest without her permission, as if they're trying to tear her heart out. It isn't even beating, but she feels a slow ache there. She hasn't felt like this in centuries, not since she, Klaus, and Elijah had buried their mother the first time. She stands and grabs the stool to her vanity, tossing it across the room. The crack of the wood breaking sounds through the room, followed by the soft _thuds_ as the pieces hit the rug, as loud as a gunshot in the quiet house. It sounds a lot like the way Davina's body had when she fell, despite Marcel catching her. She tries to take a deep breath, but chokes on it and screams.

When she punches the mirror, she wishes the pain would stay longer than a second. Thinks about repeatedly stabbing the glass into a part of her, but just tosses it to the floor. By the time she's done throwing, tearing, and breaking the furniture in her room, it looks like the winds Davina had created earlier had made their way into her bedroom.

For years, Rebekah has tried her best to protect women. Elena Gilbert was the exception, but that was because she'd killed her brother, and family had been everything to Rebekah back then. But now, she had allowed a sixteen-year-old girl, whom she'd vowed to keep safe, to go to her death. They might not have been on friendly terms very long, but Davina had a way of worming her way under one's skin, and she had definitely gotten under Rebekah's in a way that she was sure only Marcel could.

She remembers Davina waking up and crying over Tim's body until she could barely open her eyes. How she picked her up, cradled her against her chest and felt her breathe softly against her neck. Didn't want to let her go when Marcel reached for her. How, after he left Davina's room, Rebekah had made her way up there and Davina had held her hand so tightly, lips curling into a sweetly sad smile as she agreed to help Rebekah. Rebekah had leaned down to kiss her forehead and she'd heard Davina's breath catch in her throat.

She'd felt guilty later, when she woke up with a gasp, fingers twisted in the sheets, when she remembered dreaming about pressing soft kisses down Davina's throat, nipping lightly at the skin but not breaking it. Remembers hearing Davina's voice calling out, " _Rebekah_ ," softly as she'd kissed lower still, fingers pressing against the witch's hips hard enough to bruise.

Her chest constricts and she falls onto her bed. When she closes her eyes, she sees Davina's pained expression as Sophie moved the knife across her throat. She stays like that for days, not moving and not eating. She hears Elijah's soft footsteps echoing through the house. At one point, he knocks gently, but she doesn't call him in and he doesn't force his way. She thinks she hears Marcel's rough voice downstairs a few days later, but she hasn't had anything to eat in days so she isn't sure.

On the seventh day, in the soft light of dawn, she laughs humorlessly as she finally finds the word to explain the ache that had started out dull, but is now stinging and sharp and consuming: heartache.

**Author's Note:**

> title from say something by a great big world and christina aguilera.
> 
> i'm on [tumblr](http://jacksonwhipitmore.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi!


End file.
